Did You Know?
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: "It is physically impossible for a pig to look up at the sky." "It is physically impossible to get you to shut up." Oh, how wrong he was. SasuSaku


**Hello again! I'm back for this quick little treasure, just because it popped in my head and seemed kinda cute ^_^ Also, it's educational for us all, which, ya know, is always fun. :D**

**Summary: "It is physically impossible for a pig to look up at the sky." "It is physically impossible to get you to shut up." Oh, how wrong you were.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, or the facts. The facts all come from the wonders of the internet.**

**Enjoy!**

**Did You Know.**

"It is physically impossible for a pig to look up at the sky."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his pink-haired friend. They had been walking down the street in silence, just how Sasuke liked it, up until the point where the girl had decided to spout random nonsense to him.

"Your point?"

Sakura shook her head, "No point, it's just a fact I learned the other day. Like, did you know that the average person laughs about fifteen times a day?"

It was Sasuke's turn to shake his head, and he decided to ignore Sakura's witty remarks. Was it too much to ask for to simply walk with one of his best friends in peace?

"Most lipstick contains fish scales."

Apparently so.

"Sakura, why are you telling me this?"

The pinkette shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I dunno. Why would I _not_tell you? I think this stuff is pretty awesome."

Sakura pouted slightly, something that didn't go amiss by Sasuke. He studied her for a while longer, watching the way her elbow-length pink hair fluttered slightly in the breeze, and her emerald green eyes full of life and happiness as per usual.

Sasuke noticed he had been doing that a lot lately. Apparently, it hadn't gone unseen from his other best friend, either ("Teme, it's so obvious you're into her. Make a move already!"), which made the onyx-eyed boy scowl. He had never really thought about his feelings for Sakura. Up until about a month ago, he was sure he never even _had_ feelings for Sakura. But, according to the idiot blonde, it 'couldn't be more obvious if he sang a little song, did a little dance and blurted it out to Sakura's face' , which Sasuke was definitely sure he wouldn't do any time soon.

Did he really like Sakura in that way? She was annoying, and had the occasional stupid moment that made him want to strangle her but … she was often very smart, actually giving him competition in some aspects, and he couldn't deny that despite her odd looking appearance, she was naturally beautiful in every way, and she was one of the rare few of the female species that _didn't_ look at him like a piece of attractive meat. He knew that she liked him, since she'd proclaimed it loudly a few years ago, but he never expected to feel anything _back_.

"The first bomb dropped by the allied forces in the second world war hit and killed the only elephant in Berlin zoo."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could barely focus on what was going through his head when her melodic voice kept interrupting his train of thought. Okay, he knew there was no way he could think so highly of her and _not_ feel anything. But Uchiha's weren't supposed to feel.

"Giraffes only sleep for five minutes a day. If that was me, I'd probably die of exhaustion."

Stupid, annoying girl.

"Women blink nearly twice as much as men. With some of these, you've just gotta wonder, who sits there and counts -"

Sakura was unable to finish her sentence as a pair of lips covered her own. Her eyes widened in shock, before she quickly regained control of her body, and the girl wound her arms around Sasuke's neck to bring him closer.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure what just happened. His brain decided to go against him and tricked his body into kissing the innocent pinkette. He had expected her to react well to it, but he hadn't expected himself to _enjoy _it so much. His arms, wrapped around her waist, unintentionally tightened, bringing her closer to him as if she would disappear if he let go.

That moment seemed to last forever, and neither of them seemed to want to let go. Alas, the need for oxygen became too great, and the couple parted. Sasuke looked down at the girl before him, and smirked. Okay, maybe he slightly-kind of-a little bit had more than just _feelings_ for her.

"Cat's urine glows under UV light."

Sasuke sighed and chuckled, "It's physically impossible to get you to shut up. Fact."

Sakura giggled, her grip around Sasuke's neck tightening slightly, "It can't be a fact if it's not true, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked once more, before capturing her lips with his again.

Okay, maybe there was _one_ way to shut her up.

**Boom, another one-shot. I literally just spent the last few hours writing this because it was in my head, and I was bored on the internet. I dunno if the facts I used are real or not, but they're on the internet, so I trust them. **

**Hope you liked it, aaaaaaand, I shall see you again soon :)**

**Over and out!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
